The Things You Get From Love
by petitos grasshoppertje
Summary: Lit, Futurefic. Jess and his wife Rory get another unexpected surprise! Fluff! RR!
1. Mars bars, elevators and rants

**Hiya! **

**Okay so this is in the future, but not really future, future. Just...well they aren't old yet.**

**Everything happened up to season four, and yeah she slept with Dean EW, now I'm totally depressed and can't close my eyes again! I can't believe that, I mean you must be really drunk, or desperate. Anway, they saw each other again a year after the "come away with me" thingy...and now they're like 24 years old or something...right?**

**Okay, first of all I wanna thank my staff and pare-...sorry. I wanna thank Roxydesigns (read her story, _All's Well In The World!_) she helped me with my grammar and stuff, and I love you kitten! Also, we wrote _Third Time's A Charm_ together hihi! (This is just shameless advertising!)  
**

**Okay enough with the sappy thank you's. **

**So I hope you like it, and please review. I need reviews. I'll update sooner! nudge**

**Disclaimer: Nothing! I wanna kill ASP and erase some of the things she wrote and make the show a LIT! With lost of JESS!...**

**Enjoy, and let me know if it sucks.**

**Grasshoppertje**

**1: Mars bars, elevators and rants...!**

Jess is walking towards the cafeteria. When he gets inside, he walks to the counter and orders a cup of coffee and a mars bar. He's a Lit. teacher at a high school in New York. And he just had the worst class, so he really needs the caffeine.

The students were only talking and didn't pay the least bit of attention to Jess and his lesson.  
Personally he didn't really care, he prefers to read in the lessons from this ´special´ class.  
Because the discussions...the discussions, well to be honest there are no discussions at all.  
The only thing they talk about is when they can go home and they don't pay attention at all.  
So he just gives them homework, which they don't do, he knows that of himself all too good when he was that age. Hell he didn't even go to the teachers meetings prepared himself.  
He just hopes they pass the tests so he won't get the principal on his back. Anyway this is only with this particular class. The rest of the classes are normal, well as normal as they can be with Jess Mariano. He is a popular teacher mostly with the girls. Some people still couldn't grasp the fact that he of all people became a teacher. And by people meaning his uncle Luke, Liz, his wife Rory, Lorelai and well the list goes on and on.  
He still couldn't understand it himself, but he hadn't had a choice 'cause he couldn't get another job fast enough and well he needed the money.

"Jess! Jess!" Someone shouts out to him. Jess grabs his coffee and mars and turns around. "Hey George" Jess greets the gym teacher. Jess wasn't really buddy-buddy with the teachers, he always hated teachers. But George was also a young teacher, and Jess could get along with him.

"Jess could you please watch my class, for half an hour?"

"Uh...no George, you're a gym teacher! I don't do sports, hell I do-" Jess says but George cut him off.

"Jess! Man, please! Shanna saw this place for us to live and well we have to check it out, besides if I cancel one more thing, all hell will break loose! Come on Jess! Just watch them!"

"No, I just had Satan's kid and his 24 clones! I need...I need my...my rest." Jess saus really not wanting to play gym teacher to coach some sort of game.

"Jess come on! I forgot our one year anniversary! I really have to make it up to Shanna! Come on man!"

"Your fault not mine! How could you forget about it anyway! She even taped it on the message machine! She placed an ad in the newspaper! What more do you need man!" Jess says with a smirk.

"Yeah well, I forgot okay? Please Jess, you just say play...play basketball or whatever and you sit down. And I'll come back in half an hour, an hour tops!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Fine!" Jess says annoyed.

"Thanks man! I owe you big time!" George says relieved.

"Yeah, yeah" Jess says.

"Okay man. I'll be back as soon as possible". George says and he runs out of the school building.

* * *

Jess walks into the gym and all the girls are chatting at the bleachers. The boys are playing basketball. 

"Okay! Okay! Everybody sit!" Jess yells through the gym.

The students oblige after a moment and they sit down.

"Okay so Mr. Woods had to go somewhere, so I'm helping him out." Jess says because they all look really confused. Some of the girls giggle.

"What are we doing Mr. Mariano?" Barbara asks.

"Well I don't know, and I really do-" But Jess is cut of by a little girl who slips through the door and is now running towards him. "Daddy! Daddy!" The little girl yells, with Rory running right after her.

"Oh no Kate ! Katie Mariano! You listen to me, young lady! I haven't had any coffee this morning...so you better stop running missy...otherwise I might pass out! Mommy needs her coffee! And we're really late ...so !" Rory runs after Katie but Katie jumps in her father's arms.

"Wow...what are you doing here?" Jess says holding his daughter and steadying his wife who almost toppled over by the sudden stop.

"Well.." Rory says panting. She begins her ramble not knowing that thirty students are watching her from behind.  
"I was in the bathroom and your daughter...ran outside the apartment, so When I came out the bathroom I didn't see her and the front door was open so I panicked and ran out of the apartment to look for her. I saw her by the elevators playing the elevator game-" She glares at Jess. "The game you told her about...so I told her she can't leave without telling me and _without_ me, and we had to hurry because school started in ten minutes and we weren't ready. So I dragged her home but the wind shut the door, and my keys were inside just like my purse and her schoolbag with her lunch, books and stuff...so I freaked out a little...and my coat was inside to and it's freezing outside. So we took the subway so I could get your keys...so I went to your classroom and you weren't there then I saw George and he told me you're here...and then she started running again...and-.."

"Wow..." Jess says looking at Rory when she rambled on and on totally forgetting the fact that there were 60 eyes looking at them.

"I know so all of that happened and the worst thing...I haven't had my coffee! And my pop tart is still waiting on me inside!" Rory says totally out of breath from her previous running and her long rant.

"Dad-"Katie starts but Jess cuts her off.

"Kate what have I told you?"

"That you love me?" Katie says innocently.

"Kate!"

"...never go out alone until I'm at least sixteen year old!" Katie says pouting.

"And how old are you?" Jess asks.

"Three and a half years old daddy!"

"Right...so..."

"So I won't do it again, but..."

"No buts young lady. I'm starved and dehydrated!" Rory says dramatically.

"I'm sorry mommy." Katie says.

"Why did you do it?" Jess asks softly to Katie but Rory answers for her.

"Because she didn't want to go to school!" Rory says glaring at Jess.

"What! What do I have to do with this?" Jess asks.

"Giving her your 'too cool for schoooool' genes." Rory says like it's obvious.

"Wait a mi-" But Jess is cut of by Rory who saw his mars in his back pocket and grabbed it.

"Aha!" She says triumphantly.

"Hey that's mine!" Jess says.

"Well I need the food!"

"Yeah me too! Give it to me!"

"No, I need it. I'm eating for two now!" Rory says not noticing what she just slipped out.

Jess just stares at her for a few moments, but the whispering brought him out of his trance.

He totally forgot about the thirty teens in front of him.

Rory is startled because she was with her back to the bleachers so she didn't see them.

"Oh...uh...what..." Rory stammers and she blushes fiercely.

"Let's move to the side...and you do something other then staring" Jess says to the students while he shoves Rory to a corner of the gym. The teens, not wanting to miss a thing, stay in their seats.

"Daddy what does mommy mean, with she is eating for two?" Katie asks still in the arms of her father.

"I don't know...I'm not sure babe..." Jess says putting her on the ground. Katie thought about it, but is soon distracted by the interesting new faces in front of her. So she walks to the bleachers. The girls were looking at her and were "aahhwing" and Katie sure loved the attention...which she hadn't got from her mother or father, perhaps her grandmother had something to do with it.

"Rory..."

"Well, uh you weren't supposed to find out this way. I was feeling a little weird and emotional and stuff. And well I was late you know so yesterday I went to the doctor...and well I'm pregnant..!" Rory says looking into Jess' eyes, Jess stays silent.

"And I know it wasn't planned and everything but..."

A smile appears on Jess' face, and he pulls Rory to him and kisses her softly on the lips.

The audience starts to whistle but Jess and Rory are too caught up in their own world.

"I don't care about it if we planned it or not, you hear me?" Jess tells her softly. Rory just nods. "Katie wasn't planned either, but hey we made it and we're happy."

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know if...well...it's just.."

"You can tell me anything, wow...at least it explains the outburst over the keys." Jess says with a smirk, Rory smiles and they kiss again. Jess smirks. "What?" Rory asks confused.

"You know many good things happened in gyms."

"Yeah.." Rory says remembering the beginning of their relationship.

They pull apart when Katie tugs on Jess' shirt. He picks her up and they move to the class with Rory in tow.

"Well you can uh...play something...just do something like uh...play basketball or whatever." Jess says to the teens. They don't move at all but stare at the trio in front of them.

"Oh...well uh just give me your keys then we can leave..." Rory says uncomfortably.

"Yeah" Jess says and he pulls his keys out of his pocket and hands them to Rory.

Rory takes them and takes a bite of the mars bar from Jess.

Jess glares playfully at her. Rory breaks the bar in two and hands him the smaller half.

"Hey, you've got more!"

"Take it or leave it!" Rory says.

"Fine!" Jess says, when he wants to take a bite Katie looks at him with her big blue eyes.

"Daddy!" She says and she looks at him with big puppy dog eyes just like her mother.

"Not working, it's mine!"

"Daddy..."

Jess looks from Katie to the mars bar and back and gives in.

"Okay, okay!" He says and he hands her his half.

"Yay!" Katie exclaims and she gives her father a kiss on his cheek.

"Manipulator, just like your mom!" He says and he puts her on the ground.

"Come baby we should go." Rory says taking Katie's hand in hers.

"Do I have to go to school, Mommy? "

"Uh no...we're gonna go home, and watch some movies in our pj's okay? But you have to go to school tomorrow, promise?"

"Yay, I promise." Katie says and she hugs her mother's legs.

Rory kisses Jess. "I'll see you at home"

Jess nods.

"I love you."

"Love you to."

She walks to the door, "Bye guys, I'm sorry for disturbing your lesson. But don't worry, he can't even throw a ball." She says with a smirk, the students laugh but Jess didn't hear her so he just raises his eyebrow.

Katie runs out the door and Rory follows.

"Ror!" Jess calls after her. Rory turns around in the door opening.

"Yeah?"

"No coffee!" He says with a smile.

Rory smiles back and walks out of the gym.

"Okay." Jess says turning his attention to the students. "Show is over, so go do something!"

"But Mr. Mariano!" The teens whine.

"No go, play basketball, soccer or baseball, or something, come on!"

They all sigh and get up.

* * *

**So what did ya think?...Did it suck?**

**Every tenth person who presses the blue button below, will win a...a... prize!**

**Buh-bye! **

**petitos grasshoppertje**


	2. Barbie legs, sisterhood and little Luke

**Hiya! **

**I'm sorry it took me soooooo long to update, really. **

**You know I was always wondering if boys read fanfics to. But they do! I wish I had a brother who watches Gilmore girls and read fanfics...but no I don't have a brother...and a sister...I'm all alone in this truly gigantic trophy...I mean world...sorry. So who wants to be my brother or sister? Any volunteers? Let me know!**

**Thanks for al the reviews, I really love reviews, and believe it or not they helped me to writhe faster! I had it all worked out in my head and on paper but I really hate typing...so Roxy was coming over and volunteered to type my story, who am I to say no?**

**Anyway I loved the reviews! I embraced them and covered them with kis- gotta stop!**

**Oh yeah before I forget that thing about honk ball was just me being really stupid! A big mistake...gladly Roxy helped me by making me feel even more stupid! I almost thought I was blond! No offence, actually I'm half blond...I like blonde hair I like all sorts of hair! But I don't like blonde boys...but we can blame Shane and Logan of course. Anyway my mistake is corrected!**

**And I need to give you your prizes! Hmmm...I don't know what do ya want, huh? Well I would give you Milo after I cloned him of course...but I haven't succeed give me my time!**

**I can give you a new chapter? **

**Okay, okay let's be wild and crazy!**

**I'll give you all a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!**

**I hope you like it, please tell me! And remember I need reviews! I'm really annoying, don't ya think? Anyway here ya go!**

**petitos grasshoppertje**

_**2: Barbie legs, sisterhood and Little Luke...**_

"Mommy?" Katie asks while she and Rory are lying on the couch in their PJ´s watching Charley and the Chocolate factory.

"Yeah, hon?" Rory says, turning her attention to Katie. Just when Veronica starts singing her song.

"What did you mean by ´I'm eating for two now´?"

"Well, uh, you know...uh Mommy is uh..."

"Mommy?" Katie asks totally confused by her mother's stuttering.

"Well uh you're getting a little brother or sister!"

"Oh..." Katie says.

"What is it honey?" Rory asks confused that her daughter isn't happy about it.

"Lisa said that she hates having a little brother, he gets all the prezzies! And I don't wanna share you!" Katie says with her bottom lip trembling.

"Oh honey! Come here!" Rory says, pulling Katie towards her and setting her in her lap. "You'll always be our first baby and you don't have to share us! We'll love you just as much as him or her. Think about all the extra presents you'll get when it's your brother's or sister's birthday, or when he or she will be older you'll give each other presents...and you can always play with each other."

"Really?" Katie asks excited.

"Uhuh...and we'll be a bigger family! That's nice, right?"

"Yeah..." Katie says, Rory smiles and nods. "Mom, where is the baby now?" She asks curiously.

"In my tummy." Rory says placing a hand on her stomach.

"I can't see it." Katie say, raising her eyebrows, while searching under Rory's shirt.

"That's because it's really small now...but you'll see it in a few months."

"So you'll get fat?" Katie asks, wrinkling her nose.

"...Yeah..." Rory says also wrinkling her nose.

"When comes the baby, mommy?"

"In eight months, sweetie."

"That's...long..." Katie says, thinking about it.

"Yeah...Guess what comes first?" Rory asks.

"My birthday!" Katie says happily.

"Yay!"

"But..." Katie starts.

"But daddy is first! In three months and you're in six months and then the baby!"

"Uhuh...and you mommy?"

"I'm six months after daddy, it fits perfectly, don't you think?"

"Yeah...mommy? Where do babies come from?"

"...uh, well..." Rory starts. "When a man and a woman really love each other and they get married...then uh – they'll get a... a baby!" She says stuttering.

Katie thinks about it for a moment and then says, "But Lisa's parents aren't married!"

"Yeah well, you'll understand when you'll be older." Rory says, not knowing what to say. "Done with all the questions?" She then asks.

"Just one!" Katie says excited.

"Shoot!" Rory says equally excited.

"Can I help picking out a name for the baby?"

"Yeah, we'll do it together okay?" Rory says.

"Okay." Katie says happily.

"Now let's watch the movie!" Rory says with Katie still in her lap. She leans back and Katie snuggles closer to her mother.

"Mommy? What about Charley for the baby?" Katie asks excitedly.

"I'm sure your father will love it!" Rory says smirking.

"Or Lilo, Simba, Mickey, Willy, Veronica, Jasmine, Ariel..." Katie says, naming all the possible names she can think of.

* * *

"I'm home!" jess says while he is balancing the pizza box and his take-out bags and shuts the door with his foot. 

He walks into the living room, and sees Rory and Katie asleep on the couch. He puts the food on the kitchen table and walks over to the couch. Katie stirs and peeks one eye open. "Daddy?" She says groggily.

"Hey babe."

Rory stirs and opens her eyes. "Hey." She says and stretches her arms.

"Hey." Jess says and he gives her a kiss.

"Hmm...what do I smell?" Rory says sniffing in the air.

"Yeah...I brought food." Jess says walking to the kitchen table. Katie jumps up and follows her father.

"What did you bring daddy?" Katie asks.

"Uh...I brought Pizza and Chinese."

"Ooh, we can choose! Now I know why I love you!" Rory says walking to the kitchen table.

"Just for the food?" He asks with a smirk.

"Nah, and some other things, so let's eat! I'm starved!" Rory says rubbing her stomach.

"Is the baby hungry, mommy?" Katie asks.

"Uhuh." Rory says nodding.

"The baby is your mother's excuse to eat more." Jess says unpacking the bags and grabbing the plates.

"Hey! That's sooo not true...have you ever been pregnant yourself?" Rory asks him offended.

"No, but I know you!" He says. Rory wants to argue but he continues, "And I brought you this!" He says handing her a bag full of mars, m&m's, pop tarts, and wine gums.

"Wow, all sorts of...just wow." Looking through the bag. She gives Jess a kiss. "Thank you!"

"Well..." Jess starts as he sits down. "I did it mostly for myself, so you won't wake me for your junk food cravings.

"Poor baby! You don't really think that I won't wake you up, now do you?"

"Huh."

"I need coffee-"

"No coffee!" Jess interrupts.

"Yeah, yeah scrap the coffee...but I do need ice cream, French fries, onion r –" Rory starts counting it on her fingers.

"-Okay I get it, now I eat!"

* * *

After dinner Katie lies on the couch with Rory watching cartoons. 

"I'm ready, I'm ready! I'm ready, ready, readyeadeadeady!" Katie says mimicking Spongebob.

"Good to know!" Jess says, walking into the living room to the couch. He lifts Katie up and walks to the bathroom.

"No! No!" Katie screams. "I don't want a bath!" She screams, trying to squirm out of Jess's hold. "You said you were ready!" Jess says.

"Please dad! I was just singing along!" Katie says pouting.

"No, come on. You need a bath! Otherwise you'll smell really bad tomorrow at school, and then nobody wants to sit with you." Jess says.

"I don't care." Katie says crossing her arms.

"And I won't want you either. I don't like smelling kids!" Jess says and he puts her down, to turn the tap and fill the bath. Katie sees this as her escape and runs out the door to the living room.

"So you'll have nowhere to go, and everybody walks away from you." Jess continues, and he turns around when he gets no response and he sees her running away. He follows her. "Katie! Come on! It's just water!" he says running after her. Rory, who was still watching Spongebob, turns around and looks amused. "Wow, this is even better than a cartoon! And it's free and real!"

"Rory just help, will you!" Jess says.

"Noo. I wouldn't dare to ruin your litter father-daughter thing." Rory says giggling. Katie is also giggling.

Jess runs after her, dodging chairs but he doesn't see Rory's purse. He trips over her purse, and he falls. "God damn it!" He says when he feels something sharp in his eye. He leans up and sees one of Katie's Barbie's. "Jeez! What the hell!" he says standing up. Rory giggles, joined by Katie.

"Jess, language!" Rory says, gesturing to Katie.

"I don't care! I had a fucking Barbie leg sticking in my eye!" He says with the Barbie in his hand. Rory kneels beside him.

"Oh my God." She says, now almost laughing.

"What?" Jess asks annoyed.

"Oh noo!" Katie whines. "Daddy you broke her! You broke her!"

"Oh my god." Rory repeats.

"What? You only care about her Barbie, Ror!" Jess says.

"No..." Rory says pointing to his eye trying to contain her laughter.  
"What Rory?" Jess says now annoyed.

"Your...your eye, your eye is...is...swollen...and...it starts getting...getting and purple...blue...you have a black eye! A black eye from a – a- Barbie!" Rory says between laughs.

"Daddy you broke my Barbie!" Katie says.

"Hon." Rory says. "Look at daddy's eye, Barbie gave him a black eye."

Jess glares at the Barbie in Katie's hand. Rory sees and adds, "Katie, you better bring Barbie safely to your room! I think daddy's planning an evil plan for her."

Katie looks frightened and runs to her room and hides Barbie.

"Aw you poor baby! Wait! Stay where you are! I'll be right back!" Rory says standing up and running to the bedroom.

"Thanks Ror, I need some ice." Jess says thinking she is getting ice for his swollen eye. "Uh, Rory, the fridge is in the kitchen." He says when he sees Rory running to the bedroom.

In seconds Rory is back, with her camera.

"Oh God! No Rory!" Jess says covering the camera lens.

"Jess come on! For the family book! Say cheese!" Rory says.

"No!"

Rory gives him a playful nudge in his stomach, so he puts his hands down so she can snap a shot. "Perfect!" She says triumphantly.

"Oh God!" He says. Rory gets up, but Jess tackles her, so she falls back on the ground and he climbs on top of her.

"No Jess! Look out for the baby!" Rory says hoping she would scare him so she could get away.

"Not working! I'm only leaning on you not on the baby." He says pulling her face closer so their foreheads touch.

"How do you know you're only leaning on me?"

"Because the baby is really – really small! So I'm leaning on you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..." He says and he kisses her. After a while his hands start to roam, and he slides his hand under her pyjama top.

"Daddy!" Katie says from her doorway.

Jess groans and pulls away from Rory.

"Yeah?" He says sitting up. Rory sits up also. And she puts the camera on the coffee table.

"Are you still mad?" Katie asks still in her doorway.

"Come here." Jess says sighing.

Katie walks over to them and he pulls her in his lap.

"I wasn't mad at you , okay! It just hurt and I was mad, but not at you!" Jess says softly.

Rory moves closer to him, and sits next to them, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay..." Katie says, she thinks for a while.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Barbie says she's really sorry!"

"I'm sure she is, but she'll better make sure I will never see her on the ground again."

"Does it still hurt, Dad?"

"Nah, just a little. But what am I going to say to my students at school tomorrow?" Jess says wincing at the thought of all the annoying questions.

"Well you could say that Barbie did i-"

"-Never!" Jess says glaring at her.

"Well what do you think about you got into a fight"

"Yeah I can see the school paper headlines now, "Mr. Mariano got into a fight! He lost!""

"yeah...that's good."

"First of all, I never lose!"

"Well I beat you at a-" Rory starts.

"-At fights!" He adds smirking.

"But..-" Katie starts.

"Second, I'll lose my job!"

"Yeah...well I could cover you up in make-up!" Rory says trying not to laugh.

"Never." Jess says glaring.

"I mean it, a little foundation, blush, eye shadow and a little mascara wouldn't hurt."

Jess just glares and Rory is laughing so hard she gets teary eyed.

"Well what about you, huh?" Jess says.

"What about me?"

"You told me you're pregnant in front of thirty teens!" Jess smirks.

"Well..uh..I have ...uh hormones!" Rory says stuttering and blushing. "Well uh...come on Katie, your bath is ready!" Rory says quickly, standing up and dragging Katie towards the bathroom. Jess just smirks at Rory's retreating form.

* * *

Jess is kneeling besides Katie who is lying in her bed. 

"Do I get a brother or a sister, dad?" Katie asks.

"I don't know." Jess says shaking his head.

"When will we know? I mean we have to start picking out all th-" Katie says serious.

"-We?" Jess asks her confused.

"Mommy said I could help picking out a name for the baby!" Katie says.

"Oh...well-"

"What do you think of Charley?"

"I think it's time for you to sleep!" Jess says disgusted by the name.

"I mean it fits by a boy or a girl, Charlotte and Charles an-"

"I would rather name my kid Luke!" Jess says.

"Luke is good, but uncle Luke alrea-" Katie starts.

"When you say Luke you say grunting and backwards baseball caps!"

"But-"

"Goodnight babe!" Jess says and he gives her a kiss on her forehead.

He walks to the doorway where Rory is standing with a sweet smile on her face while looking at her family.

"-Jacob, Lauren, Stephan, Lisa, Peter, Claire." They hear Katie mumble now half asleep.

Jess turns the lights off and closes the door.

"So..." He starts pulling Rory closer, and placing his hands on her hips.

"So, we will have a Luke Junior." Rory says smirking.

"Never!" Jess says disgusted.

"Well.." Rory starts smirking.

"We can name it Kirk, if that's what you want." Jess says also smirking.

"Oh god! No!" Rory says now also disgusted.

"You know what I think?" Jess asks.

"That Katie can't help pick out a name for the baby?" Rory says.

"Well..." Jess says thinking about it. "That too...but we need to celebrate."

Jess says leading Rory towards the bedroom.

"Ooh I love celebrating!" Rory says.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Rory says and she closes the door.

**

* * *

So ? huh? What did ya think? **

**My head is full of ideas on how I continue, but I'm going on some sort of trip with school so I don't have a computer in a total of three to four days! **

**So I'll try to update as soon as possible but don't worry my grasshoppers! I will continue!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Geez I'm begging you see how far I go! P**

**Buh-bye!**

**Petitos grasshoppertje**


	3. AN

**AN: Okay, okay! I'm sorry that it takes me long to update!  
But! There is a but, a really gigantic BUT! But when I update I want it to be perfect. I don't want to write really fast because you want to read it sooner!  
Of course I understand that you can't wait any longer. But I want it to be absolutely perfect with a big P!  
I mean I don't want to reread it myself and slap myself li- okay off topic!**

**I'm waiting for stories myself like weeks, but I try to keep my head cool, stay calm and patient! Anyway I have a good reason why I haven't updated for so long! I was at a school trip thingy and people, people! Tomorrow it is my Birthday! And I thought wow HAPPY BIRTHDAY! But no you felt the need to threaten me! Now it's just my Birthday! Not a happy! But now my self pitying begins! Tomorrow on my birthday! Yeah people on my birthday I have a presentation! In front of the class! In another language! So please! Please feel sorry for the birthday girl! I want a happy birthday….and I won't promise anything but next week I'm a week off from school…so when I get the chance I will update! It just has to be perfect! I thought about chapter one a long time before I'd got the nerve to post it! So please…..**

**And Roxy and I came to the conclusion that chapter one of _Third Time's A Charm_ realllllly sucks so we are re-writing it!  
As for this story I'm now working on chapter three! And I'll be back better than ever! But first I have to survive THE PRESENTATION! So  
tomorrow it's just me stressing and after that, my friends and I will celebrate my Birthday! And in the weekend there is a big party!….so please make my birthday a happy one! And stay with me! Don't leave me this waaaahaaaay I can't lalala sorry……uhg I don't wanna do my presentation! DIRTY!**

**But here, I'll give you a little preview! In the next chapters I want them to tell Lorelai, Luke, Christopher, the grandparent, Liz,  
T.J., Sasha, Jimmy, Lily, etc…..  
And then there is Jess's birthday, Katie's, the baby will get born, Rory and their anni- Okay I'm losing it!  
I'm sorry for the long wait! But it will be worth it! I promise!**

**So I'll survive my presentation tomorrow, and you'll survive another few days before this story gets updated without flipping out on me, capice?**

**Just one more thing! Why do I get threatening reviews and other stories don't?**

**BTW: For my birthday I'll get a computer in my room. No internet yet, but that will come! So that means I can write more often! YAY!**

**Okay I've wasted enough of your time! Thank you!**

**I love you! And I love reviews! But I love you! Don't forget the love! Did I already said I love you ?**

**Buh-bye Grasshoppertje!**


	4. Fake coffee, donuts and hotties

**Hiya folks!**

**It's been awhile huh? looks down at her feet I know I'm a terrible updater!  
But I was really busy with school and my stupid presentation thing! Man, I was all stressed! And yeah October 20th was my birthday! Yeah I'm seventeen! Sweeeeeeet seventeen! One year and I can drive a car and I will be free! Haha! Thank you all!  
Ooh I thought it was sad! My poor Saba! When you have such a big family and almost nobody called you to wish you a happy birthday! So happy (late) Birthday!  
I wish everybody a happy birthday...ooh it's almost christmas! Yay, snow, lights, treesss, choco- okay stopping..**

**Ooh and thanks for all the reviews! Even for the threats! D Although they made me a little sad! **

**Ooh and about those cravings….she will get them in the next chapters and drive Jess crazy..**

**People, people! Jess is coming back! He is coming back. And my friends were like 'don't get your hopes up!' But I watched the trailer and ooooh Jess is soooo…soooo JESS! **

**And we don't hate Amy Sherman-Palladino anymore! Like she said she wants to have Jess and Rory back together! But Milo doesn't want to come back for more than one show or something! He can't do that! Jess has to come back! There has to be a Rory and Jess! Come on MILO! Make some time! **

**But I'm also really sad! Cause here in this stupid..stupid country we're still at season five! Wich means I won't see the episode with Jess for a long time! Can't you people tape it or something so I can watch it immediately! Otherwise I have to read all those fics with happy endings from that episode and then I'm really excited and stuff and then I can finally watch THE episode and then it's like bye Jess! And then I will be crying my eyes out and I will be very depressed. And when I am depressed I can't write! wink wink **

**So help me out! **

**Oh and you know I'm looking for a site, with fic challenges! I want to participate! So does anyone know a site with Gilmore girls of course literati challenges? Please let me know! And if there isn't let's start one! Huh? Don't you think? Please contact me? Or let me know! Thank you! **

**Hmmm….did I forgot something? Let me see….hmmm….nope….that's about it…Oh yeah here is chapter THREE…enjoy!**

**Love ya **

**Oh and before I forget I don't own a thing! I do own Katie! Katie is sweet, don't you think…ASP owns everything else! And If she can get Jess back on the show and lets Rory and Jess get back together we will love her forever!**

**What about my idea for what'll happen on the show, well Roxy and mines idea. Look Jess comes back and they will sleep together…Rory will get pregnant and Logan dumps her because she cheated….and then Rory and Jess will get back together she will go back to Yale have the baby and the show ends. It's a good idea, cause in the end after all what happened Rory and Lorelai are so much alike. Rory tried to live the rich life like her grandparents wanted her to…but she isn't happy..**

**She is happy with the life Lorelai want her to have!….okay I'm getting out of control here……please review!**

**Petitos grasshoppertje**

**Fake coffee, donuts and hotties!**

Rory rolls over and she feels two arms encircle her waist. She smiles and places her hands around his, which are gently stroking her stomach.

He opens his eyes and squints when he sees the sun shining brightly through the window.

"You forgot the curtains." He says when he hides his face in her hair.

"…I had better things to do." She simply says. Smiling at the thoughts of last night.

He kisses her neck and she can feel him smirk against her neck.

"Jess….not now!" She says when he is kissing her bare shoulders.

He just grumbles something incoherently and continues kissing her.

"Jess…Katie.." She simply says. Jess continues kissing her neck. Not wanting him to stop, but she knows they have to.

"She is asleep just like a few hours ago…you didn't think about her then.." Jess says looking at her with a smirk. He leans in and kisses her. "Jess I would love to continue thi-" But she is cut off by Jess's lips crushing into hers. She gives in and she entangles her fingers in his hair. Jess runs his hands up and down her bare arms and wants to roll them over, But suddenly Rory opens her eyes and looks at the clock. She sighs in relief when she sees it's only 1.30 AM. It can't be 1.30 AM, because if it was they haven't slept that long. She opens her eyes again and her eyes widen. It's already 7.30 AM. .

"Oh noo!" She says pushing Jess away and getting up.

"What….what is wrong? " Jess says concerned, looking at Rory who is frantically grabbing clothes out of her closet. "We overslept! I thought it was just something past midnight but that couldn't be so I looked again and it's already 7.30! And where is my black bra!" She says kneeling in front of her closet throwing everything out she doesn't need.

"We could stay home, today." Jess says looking at Rory who is still throwing everything out of her closet.

"Are you kidding!" She says looking at him like he is crazy.

"We just get Katie to school and then we have all the time till twe-"

"JESS! I have to go to work! I already stayed home yesterday!"

Jess walks over to her and gets her to her feet and puts his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, but now we will both stay home and do other things then watching Charlie and the chocolate factory." Jess says, and whispering the last part in his ear.

"I have a meeting! A really important meeting! I should be glad that they didn't fire me already I mean I'm late everyday! Because I have to take Kate to school and she struggles every morning! I can't believe it, I mean I loved school! I always had to make sure my mom was on time so we could make it on time." Rory says pushing Jess away and she continues her search for her clothes. "Well you were a weird kid, more of a nerd." Jess says smirking.

"Oh yeah? I'm a nerd? Huh? I don't ever go to school anymore, you are going to school everyday. Call me crazy but I would think you enjoyed school and you couldn't let it go." Rory says while still searching. "Hey! That's all combined in my evil scheme to all the old teachers! Who I hated! And as I recall I'm the cool teacher." Jess says smirking.

"Only with the girls, and you can thank your butt for that! And being a cool teacher doesn't mean showing them all the cheating tricks!" Rory says her voice muffled because she is now with her head in her closet to look through all the stuff that is littering the bottom of the closet.

"Hey I just want them to graduate! And my good looks are only a perk. A rather big perk for them…but they enjoy my classes and they like what they see, during their ride through fantasy world."

"Yeah, right!…………………..AHA!" She says when she found her bra. "Now where is my black skirt?" She mumbles mostly to herself.

"Fine, go to work!" Jess says shaking his head. He sighs and walks out of the room and heads to the kitchen for something to drink. When Rory is dressed she walks towards Katie's room to wake her up. "Hon?…..Kate come on! it's time to get up, we're already late." Rory says pushing the curtains aside. When she turns around she sees an empty bed. A bed without Katie. She shakes her head and walks towards the living room. When she enters the living room she sees Katie sitting on the couch watching television.

Rory stands in front of her daughter, putting her hands on her hips and lightly tapping her foot on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey mom!" Katie says sweetly.

"How long have you been up?" Rory asks her shaking her head, crossing her arms and tapping her fingers impatiently against her arm.

"Uh…I've been up for awhile now.." Katie says looking at her mother innocently.

"Why haven't you woke us up?" Rory says pulling Katie from the couch. She places her hands on her shoulders and pushes Katie towards the bathroom.

"Well I tho-" Katie starts but Rory cuts her off.

"You knew we have to work! You knew you have to go to school!" Rory says grabbing Katie's toothbrush and handing it to her.

"But!"

"Once again no buts! You're going to school! Now brush your teeth, I'll get your clothes." Rory says more looking like a stressed teenager than a calm mother while she turns around to head towards Katie's bathroom. "Oh…and uh good morning!" Rory says calmly when she turns around to make sure Katie is doing what she was told.

* * *

Rory walks towards the bedroom. Jess stands in front of the mirror gelling his hair, he is already dressed. Next to him stands a coffee mug, Rory sees it and takes a sip. When she takes the sip, she immediately chokes it out. "Ew! This is NOT coffee!" She says looking disgusted at the mug she is holding. "Nope, you're not allowed to drink Coffee while your pregnant." Jess says shaking his head and adjusting his hair. 

"Yeah, but this was your mug.." Rory says.

"Yup, but when you're not allowed to drink it, I won't either."

"Ahwww….how cute." Rory says putting her mug down and wrapping her arms around Jess's neck.

"No not cute, I thought something like this would happen. Better save than sorry." Jess says leaning down and kissing her on the lips.

"Still, I think it's cute." Rory says pulling away and biting her bottom lip.

"So is Katie up?" Jess asks ignoring her.

"Why did she have to be so much like you! I mean I was the good kid, and you were always in trouble! Was looking exactly like you not enough? And inherited my…my…….but no she had to be the spitting image of you! Inside and out! God, the next child can better be more like me!" Rory says now frantically gesturing with her hands.

"What fun would that be." Jess says. Rory just glares at him.

"Well you do love us both! You can't live without us……" Jess says smirking.

"Okay what did Katie do now?" Jess says serious again because Rory is glaring at him.

"She let us sleep, she was awake all along. But she didn't want to go to school so she thought she would let us sleep in." Rory says shaking her head.

Jess just smirks.

"Dad?" Katie says peeking her head through the door opening. "Hey babe." Jess says smirking. Katie walks over to him and jumps in his arms.

"I think we have to behave ourselves for a while now and be good." Jess says smirking at his daughter.

"Why?" Katie asks confused.

Jess just gestures to Rory. Now they both smirk and Rory glares at Jess so he continues.

"Kate, you have to go to school! No don't get me wrong, I know it's anything but fun. But you have to go, besides you only have to go half of the day. In a year you have to go to school the whole day. You can better get used to it." Jess says looking at Katie. Katie looks up at her father and sees how serious he is.

"Yeah, yeah, I just don't like it." Katie says.

"Make some friends, play! You like Lisa right? You can make school so much more fun than you think." Rory says. Katie nods.

"Yeah, your mother knows everything about making learning fun….right Ror 'If you just make learning fun'." Jess says smirking.

"Yeah.." Rory says smiling at the memory. She walks over to Jess and Katie. She kisses Katie's forehead and gives Jess a kiss on the lips. "Now come on! We don't want to be late." Rory says already walking towards the door.

"No we wouldn't want that!" Jess and Katie mumble in unison. They look at each other and follow Rory with their hands in their pockets. Making sure that they walk really slowly.

"Hurry!" Rory says already standing in the doorway with the keys in the lock waiting on her husband and daughter.

* * *

Jess locks his car door and heads towards the entrance of the school. 

When he enters the school the whispering and staring begins. He tries to ignore the whispering and tries to make his way through the crowded halls towards his classroom.

And now everywhere he walks the students are whispering about him and pointing and staring at his eye. His black eye.

When he walks through the locker room some of the students call after him.

He ignore their stupid remarks about his black eye and continues his walk towards his classroom. "Hey Mr. Mariano! Couldn't win?" A student behind him asks. He clenches his fists and ignores the student and all the other students who are still making remarks about his black eye.

"Mariano!" George says jogging up to him.

Jess just nods.

"So thanks again for helping me out yesterday. Although, I heard that the lesson was more like an episode of a soap opera like 'the bold and the beautiful' or 'the young and the restless' I heard it was quite some show yesterday. Some of the girls were shocked they thought they had a chance with you. They didn't know you had a wife, let alone a kid and the other on the way. Some of them think that Rory does all of this to claim you. And the boys just think your wife is 'hot'." George says grinning and still not looking at Jess. Jess glares at George and the students who are passing him.

"They are what, seventeen-nineteen and they think my wife is hot!" Jess says getting more frustrated by the second.

"Well, let them dream. I mean you made a girl preg-" George starts but he stops when he sees Jess's black eye.

"Holy crap! What did you do? Oh…you didn't try to show them something yesterday huh? I mean you just had to say what they had to do! You didn't had to show them anything! Let me guess it happened with baseball?" George says gesturing towards his black eye.

"I didn't show them anything." Jess says stopping in the middle of the hallway and glaring at George.

"Ouch, you didn't take the news of the baby well huh? Rory got mad?" George says now grinning. Jess glares one last time at George and starts walking again.

"Now how did you get that black eye?" George asks but Jess reached his classroom and slams the door in his face. When he turns around he sees that the class is already full and they are all staring at him. When he walks towards his desk they all start asking questions about his black eye. After he minute he can't take it anymore.

"Okay that's it! I'm sick today!" Jess says and he walks out of the classroom. All the students look at him with their mouths hanging wide open. "Where are you going?" George asks when he sees Jess walking out of his classroom a minute after he slammed the door in his face.

"Home.." Is the only thing Jess says walking towards the front door.

"What? Why?" George asks dumbfounded.

"Sick!" Jess says opening the doors and walking towards his car. He gets into his car and speeds of.

* * *

"-It's a real challenge." Rory looks at her boss who is talking non-stop about some sort of project. She isn't feeling so well. It started when he said something about the new donuts they sold downstairs at the cafeteria. Ever since Rory was pregnant she hated everything about donuts. She couldn't smell them, see them, hold them or even think of them. "So we have decided we will work with pairs on this project." her boss continues. She only hears bits and pieces. She's getting really sick now. When her boss is in the middle of saying who will work with who she jumps up holding a hand before her mouth. She rushes out the meeting room and runs towards the nearest bathroom. Her boss is shocked this is not the first time this week, Rory Mariano had disturbed his meetings. 

Now she was still in the bathroom, she was there already for fifteen minutes. Morning sickness sucked!. This wasn't the first time she had to ran out of some kind of important thing at work. This was almost going on for two weeks now, and her co-workers started to get suspicious. When she stopped vomiting and the nauseous feeling subsided she rinsed her mouth with water and took a mint.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and tried to make herself presentable enough to enter the meeting room again.

She splashed some water on her face and headed back to the meeting room. When she walked towards the meeting room, the meeting was already over. Her colleagues were chatting outside the meeting room. She stood beside a group of three young woman around her age. "Hey Ror, what was up there?" Sarah asked. "Oh….I just didn't feel that well. I had to get some fresh air." Rory says smiling sweetly.

"Uh-uh.." Sarah says not fully believing Rory.

"Oh my god!" The young intern, Caroline says while running towards them. She was working here for about a week, but she could get along quite right with Rory and the others. Because they were the youngest people working there. "I was talking to someone at the reception, when suddenly there was this major hottie coming in! You have to see him he is right over there!" Caroline says excitedly to the girls. Rory looks in the direction Caroline is pointing and sees Jess. She smiles and walks towards him.

"What is she doing? Oh please Rory don't say I think he is hot! He can't think he can have everyone! I don't want him to think I will swoon for his feet with a snap of his fingers." Caroline says when she sees Rory walking towards Jess. "Oh my god! Hey! I saw him first!... Wasn't she married or something! And now she is totally kis-" Caroline says when she sees Rory kissing Jess. Susan elbows Caroline in her side.

"That IS her husband! You fool!" Susan says. "Well now I know why she isn't complaining about being a young mother. I wouldn't care either with a husband like that!" Caroline says looking at Rory and Jess.

"Hey!" Rory says walking over to Jess, who is leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." he says and he gives her a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asks fumbling with his jacket sleeve.

"Hey you're okay?" Jess says stroking her cheek softly.

"Yea...It's just...stupid morning sickness...god I missed half of the meeting again! What will they think! They will fire me, as soon as Caroline is ready for my job! They will fire me, it's only a matter of time! I mean I'm late everyday, I rush out of meetings without a excuse! Last my boss was talking to me and there was some leftover lunch crumble on his beard. I got sick just looking at it. Then it started dangling…and I didn't hear a word from what he said because I was to busy trying not to puke over his shoes. But I couldn't hold it any longer so I ran away without saying a thing! I had to get to the nearest bathroom or plant! Oh no! I can't get fired, we need the money. I mean Katie is already going to school, she will go to college in no time! She need food, toys and clothes. And then we have the baby! Oh noo!" Rory rambles.

"You won't get fired."

"Yes, I will. But what are you doing here?"

"Taking you for lunch."

"What about your work?" Rory asks confused.

"I left."

"JESS!" Rory says scolding. "Oh noo! You're fired! Okay, well we can't stay at our apartment...so pack your bag!"

"Where to?" Jess asks confused and lightly laughing at the absurdness of Rory.

"I don't know we will go to the salvation army or...or a dumpster!"

"Okay we will do that later, let's get lunch first."

"Bot wh-"

"I'm not fired I just couldn't take it….they were all staring and pointing at me. They whispered and they made stupid remarks about my eye. I just had enough of it." Jess says.

"You poor baby! They were talking about you! You could have just told them you got the black eye from a blonde stud!" Rory says mocking him.

"Now come on grab your coat. I'm starved." Jess says.

"Oh yeah, Caroline thought you were hot to! She wanted to hit on you, and when she saw me walking over to you, she thought I was cheating on my husband with you. She was mad at me when I went over to you, she said she saw you first. She didn't know you were mine! She probably thought I would have a really disgusting husband." Rory says grinning and she heads towards her office to grab her coat and purse. Jess looks around and sees Caroline staring at him. He winks at her and Caroline blushes and turns around. Jess smirks and walks up to Rory who comes out of her office. He places an arm around her shoulders and leads her out of the building.

"You know, most of my students thought you were hot too.." Jess says when he places an arm around her shoulders and leads her out of the building.

"Really?"

"Yup, really."

"Oh, when I was there yesterday I saw some guy. I didn't think he was that bad himself. You know Rick? Did he think I was hot too?" Rory asks grinning at Jess.

"Nah, you were to old for his liking.." Jess says smirking.

"Mean!" She says while she elbows him in the side. Jess still smirks and gives her a kiss on her forehead.

**

* * *

And? And? What did ya think? I know there's not much happening. But there will be in the next chapters. They have to tell everyone.**

**Okay maybe you'll think like where is Lorelai, but that will come the next chapter. I also want to write how they met again. Something like they get flashbacks from the first time she was pregnant…and they will tell the grandparents. And then there is Jess's birthday and stuff….maybe they will go on a trip to California to visit Jimmy and co….who know…who knows..**

**Anyway I may take awhile before I update again. But try to keep in your mind I WILL UPDATE! Whatever it takes, I will finish this story! I promise! I promise on my…..well I have to get back to you about that.. **

**At least this was a pretty long chapter right?..**

**Please review! PLEASE….maybe it will help to update my story sooner! **

**I'm a real Review Junk! So please! So review, and I'll finish the next chapter and I will post it! And well tomorrow starts school again S But it's really strange, cause when I'm really busy at school and all. I've got the most inspiration and need to write. So next chapter won't take so long I promise. **

**And again every tenth person who presses that blue purple button will win a real prize! And I will love you forever…**

**But really the prize will be great! Really big..and uh..**

**Buh-bye!**

**Ooh and uh..think about that challenge thingy! If you know a site and otherwise we will start a challenge thing! Let me know who is in! And remember I neeeeed reviews! I mean it! They make my day!**

**Petitos grasshoppertje**


End file.
